


【盾冬】A Wedding Day

by chingching27



Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [25]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 他們決定還是要儘快結婚。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 【Stucky】單篇短文集 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/467284
Kudos: 12





	【盾冬】A Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> 靈感來自那對在布魯克林大橋上結婚，被路人拍下的新人。

Bucky很久沒有像這樣睡不好了。

他再度半夜驚醒時，腰間熟悉的重量和背後習慣的暖意讓他定下了神。Steve深而慢的呼吸輕輕落在他頸後時，Bucky也跟著他呼吸的頻率調整了自己的喘息，他伸手按在Steve的手背上，重新閉上眼睛，試著再度入睡。

這半年真是太多事情發生，大幅打亂了每個人的日常生活和未來規劃。一場未曾有人預期的流行病席捲了整個地球，甚至引起長期在星際巡守的人們的關注。Thor傳了幾封訊息來問Steve他們的生活狀況，連Carol也在每月會報上關心了一下。Steve謝過他們的好意，表示自己和Bucky一切都好，雖然因為疫情緣故，餐廳停止營業，但他們的存款暫時能保證他們生活如常。  
他和Bucky回到布魯克林定居的日子已經過去數月，他們經營的家庭餐廳才正上軌道，就遇上了全城封鎖的嚴重疫情，不得不暫時拉下鐵門。不過只有兩個人的日子，Steve和Bucky早就已經很習慣，完全沒有任何不適，甚至有了更多相處聊天的時間，開始試著說起那些他們不在對方身邊時的故事。

他們不在對方身邊時總是痛苦的，每一天都在悲劇的故事線上來回徘徊，直到對方出現將自己拉回正軌為止。沒有人喜歡回憶那種日子，彷彿每一次對過去的回憶都會成為不幸的預兆，可是這種平穩安心的生活過久了，人總會開始，試著僥倖。  
愛讓人既想懇求對方分擔自己的苦痛，又恐懼於他分擔了過多。

然而餐廳停止營業雖然對他們的生活不影響，但禁止社交群聚與非必要性營業卻還是造成了Steve與Bucky的困擾。  
他們籌備了幾個月的婚禮，即將面臨暫時取消或是無人參與，兩者擇一的困境。

花店不開，餐廳不開，甚至連公證處都大幅縮減了服務時間，他們為了這個法律地位的證明，得排上更久的隊。Steve和Bucky這幾週總在反覆討論如何處理，雖然他們並不需要那一張紙對彼此證明什麼，可是他們也討厭在必須對社會證明什麼時，沒有那張紙。

「也許算了吧，等生活能回復常態時，我們再看看吧。」Bucky起初是這麼說的，語氣是他一貫的輕鬆，彷彿全不在意似的。但對他生活作息瞭若指掌的Steve，卻注意到他又開始夜不成眠，一天起得比一天早。  
那些事令Bucky重新憂慮起來了，他總害怕他們能一起度過的每個好日子都像是會撕到底的日曆，明知道他的憂慮毫無道理，又無法控制自己不為每個壞消息提心吊膽。  
Steve度過了好幾個起床時懷裡空空蕩蕩的日子後，下定了決心。無論如何，他都要如期舉辦這個婚禮。

『Sam說他還是能過來為我們擔任證婚人，三個人的聚會沒有違反規定。』Steve在早餐時輕描淡寫地說：『在我們家後院辦，你覺得如何？』  
Bucky停下正將鬆餅送入口中的動作，望向Steve：「你是說我們那空空蕩蕩沒有草沒有花沒有任何東西的水泥地後院嗎？」  
『我們可以……呃，鋪張桌子，然後把我們的花瓶……』好吧，花店沒有營業，他們自然也沒辦法買花，花瓶裡的花三個禮拜前就枯萎了，現在這瓶子的擺飾功能甚至沒那麼完整。  
『你有什麼喜歡的地點嗎？最近封城禁令稍微鬆綁了，但安全起見，我想我們還是選個不那麼擁擠的地方。』他和Bucky被這病毒影響致病的機率當然沒其他人那麼高，但Steve也不希望他們成為傳播者。  
Bucky沉默地喝著咖啡，Steve耐心等著他的答案，半晌後Bucky才開口：「布魯克林大橋，也許黃昏的時候。」  
Steve腦海裡浮出許多個他和Bucky沿著大橋悠閒漫步的日子，布魯克林大橋對每個布魯克林人而言，都是個擁有許多回憶的地方，是每個離鄉遊子內心的思念與渴盼。  
他點點頭，彎起嘴角，越過桌子吻了下Bucky的側臉：『你總是能想到很棒的地點，Buck。』

Sam直接跟他們約在大橋中央碰面。平常總是人來人往的布魯克林大橋現在渺無人煙，Steve和Bucky提早半小時出發，牽著彼此的手穿過那些只有寥落數人在行走的街道，走向了那座大橋。  
走向他們似乎花了一輩子在期盼在準備，每每以為絕望的時刻又重新燃起希望的，有彼此的人生。

「婚禮」的過程非常短，Steve和Bucky說了他們在心裡複述過無數次的誓詞，交換了戒指，Sam宣布他們正式結為伴侶，一切就完成了。  
Bucky看著自己手上的戒指，這明明是他和Steve一起挑選的，他再熟悉不過的簡單款式，但此刻經由Steve的手戴到他手上，他卻覺得非常不一樣，那戒環內圈刻上的句子像是還沒從雕琢它的熱燄裡褪下溫度一樣，灼熱地燒著自己的胸口。  
一旁的Steve正在跟Sam閒聊，問他要不要到家裡吃晚餐？  
「不了吧，今晚應該是屬於你們兩人的時光。」Sam愉快地笑了笑，拍拍Steve的手臂後也過來拍拍Bucky：「我回去啦！」

屬於他們的時光嗎？哪有一段他和Bucky相處的時間不是只屬於他們的時光呢？

Steve一邊在餐桌上鋪上餐具一邊想，而Bucky在餐桌邊坐下時把他今天一整天縈繞在心的奇妙感覺說了出口：「我覺得好像有什麼事情變了，又好像什麼都沒有變。」  
『變了的事情？』Steve側過頭去看見Bucky在燭光下閃爍的臉龐，他湖綠色的瞳孔在光線不明的室內暗了些，可眼裡的情緒依舊，Steve總是能看得清清楚楚。  
所以他笑了，伸手捧住Bucky的臉，親吻他的唇。

『可能是我又比昨天更愛你了吧。』

每一天都不會像前一天，因為每一天都更愛你多一些。  
To the end of the line.


End file.
